1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to cosmetics and, more specifically, to applicators and mascara containers.
2. Background Art
Mascara usage dates back to 4000 B.C. in ancient Egypt. Originally, mascara was applied to eyelashes with applicators made of bone and ivory. The modern applicator wand was developed in the 1960s, and efforts have continued to make better applicators. Various types of brushes have been devised. Fat brushes create voluptuous, voluminous lashes; skinny brushes coat each lash perfectly while separating and not clumping; and curved wands help curl lashes.
Many technological advances have shaped the industry, from adding fibers or supplementing formulations with collagen and keratin, to creating uniquely shaped brushes, to “notice-me” packaging that enhances product attributes and entices consumers to purchase. However, the basic structure of a wand applicator with a single brush has remained essentially unchanged. Accordingly, the proper application of mascara typically involves separately coating the upper and under sides of a top lash, using only one wand and one brush.
Mascara is the universally most-preferred cosmetic, but it is also the most time-consuming cosmetic to adequately apply. The three main features a consumer wants from her mascara and applicator are volume, length and separation, each of which may require a different type of applicator. Some cosmetic companies offer dual-ended mascara containers, with one brush on either end to try to facilitate each of these three purposes.